This invention relates to a variable geometry nozzle to be used on an augmented turbofan engine and particularly to means for providing a cooling fluid directly to said nozzle.
While many cooled nozzles are in the prior art, none appear to provide the cooperating movement between the flaps and seals to provide a cooling liner which functions while the nozzle changes its position between a small and large area. Three patents showing variable area nozzles with coolant flow are U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,516, U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,845 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,730.